1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to decoupling of air in a modular air jet array. More particularly, the invention relates to decoupling of air between closely spaced modules by use of the Coanda effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Air jet modules are known to provide motive forces to transport objects, such as paper, from one location to another. However, air jet modules using non-cellularized sources produce significant downstream flows. Downstream modules can be affected by the exhaust stream of upstream modules, making control difficult or unstable.